


Vignettes

by Effloresense



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effloresense/pseuds/Effloresense
Summary: A drabble series for Mystic Messenger, updated as I write them. Any pairing, updated as I add them. 100 words each.





	1. Everyday Magic (Seven POV)

I scarcely dreamed I’d grow to love sunshine, but that’s just the magic about her. She carries it in her smile, in prisms off her eyelashes, in moisture on her tongue quirking thoughtfully sideways. 

Warmth envelopes everyone she contacts. I can’t help but smile watching her enthuse to others about anything. Then she turns to me and moments lengthen until I realize she spoke and I have to answer. 

I am rooted and reaching and respirating in response. Her attention is food for me and I feel so green beneath her gaze. Her everyday love is magic giving me life.


	2. Flowers (Seven)

Meowy barged into Seven’s office. Headphones blocked the robot’s alarm so Meowy did what it could to get his attention: hopped on his desk and walked in front of a screen to head butt the hand on the opposite side.

Seven scowled and swatted. Meowy let the red tail LED illuminate and he shoved the fast paced techno beat to the side. “Mistress needs your help!”

“Is she in trouble?”

“Urgent!” Meowy hopped down and scrambled.  He scurried after the cat leading him to the bedroom.

With a smile and a rose outstretched to his shock, she beamed, “Happy Anniversary!”


End file.
